Juego
by Comadreja
Summary: Comienza el juego... y uno ya no puede parar, que pasara cuando todo acabe? One Shot Ginny&Draco. Dejen reviews!


Es un One-Shot, no subiré mas capítulos, espero que lo disfruten.

---

_**Juego.**_

Cerro los ojos y dejo que el viento la meciera. Soñó que era un pájaro y contemplaba desde arriba a la gente que entonces parecían hormigas.

- Me quieres?.- Pregunto la pelirroja bajando de las nubes.

- Te quiero.- Contesto un rubio de ojos grises.

_**Dices que me quieres, pero ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo.**_

La pelirroja volteo a mirarle a la cara, contemplo su rostro y se sorprendió al descubrir que ella no sentía nada especial.

- Me quieres?.- Pregunto el rubio devolviendo la pregunta a la pelirroja.

- Te quiero.- Contesto ella.

_**Digo que te quiero, pero ambos sabemos que estoy mintiendo.**_

_**Que esto es solo es un juego al que nos gusta jugar, pero ambos sabemos que todo acabara mal.**_

Ginny volvió la cara hacia el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies, las colinas teñidas de rosa por la luz del solo que ya se escondía, el agua tranquila del lago que reflejaba el sol en todo su esplendor, y junto a ella estaba el chico al que no amaba pero al cual no podía dejar de ver.

_**No es amor el sentimiento que me lleva hacia ti una y otra vez.**_

_**Es atracción aquello que nos mantiene unidos.**_

Ambos sabían que no se querían y sin embargo sus escapadas para verse eran frecuentes y excitantes, a la vez de misteriosas y puede que para otros incluso románticas.

Todo aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ambos tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. Ambos se odiaban y sin embargo se escapaban para pasarse la tarde juntos.

**_La adicción del sabor de tu boca nubla mis sentidos, ambos sabemos que esto es un juego, pero no puedo dejar de verte._**

**_Mi corazón me pide que siga con este juego de locos a pesar de que tendrá un horrible final._**

Y allí estaba como tantas otras veces, susurrándose palabras vacías, de eso iba el juego.

Se susurraban un "Te quiero" que el viento se llevaba volando lejos, y para ellos no tenia significado alguno aquella palabra que para otros decía tanto.

**_Y sin embargo aquí estoy, como tantas otras veces. Bebiendo de este sentimiento que me hace perder el control, traicionando a aquellos que confían en mí por un simple juego de dos._**

Y querían acabar con aquella locura que los empujaba el uno contra el otro. Pero una vez habían empezado ya no podían parar, era como una adicción, era un juego del que no se puede salir.

Draco giro a la pelirroja para poder contemplarla, ni siquiera le parecía hermosa, no tenia nada de especial, nada diferente que a primera vista atrajera su atención.

_**No es amor el sentimiento que me empuja a jugar este juego una y otra vez.**_

**_Es adicción aquello por lo que siempre he de volver._**

_**Y todo esto acabar mal.**_

Pero el sabia que era distinta, que siempre iba a destacar de entre las demás.

Aquella primera vez que ambos se encontraron dejando claras las reglas de aquel juego, ella quería aventura, él diversión. Y habían pasado la noche juntos, y había jurado no volver a verse.

_**Pero este sentimiento poderoso el que me lleva directa a tus labios que no puedo dejar de besar.**_

_**Y no es amor sin embargo aquello que mueve mi alma.**_

Y habían roto el juramento. La noche siguiente quiso que ambos buscaran el calor del otro una vez más, jurando que aquella seria la última vez, intentado convencerse de que seria la última vez.

Pero querían más, y empezaron a verse a escondidas, empezaron a pasarse las tardes juntos.

**_Ambos sabemos que esto no es más que un juego, y sin embargo no puedo dejar de jugar._**

_**Y he querido acabar con esto, pero una vez mas nos volvemos a encontrar.**_

**_Y hemos roto tantos juramentos que las palabras se quedaron vacías._**

La primera reglas: No hablar.

La habían roto hacia ya tiempo, cuando ambos perdieron el control de todo aquello y necesitaron ponerle nombre.

Y ambos se habían dicho "Te quiero" aunque no era amor aquello que sentían.

_**Y las reglas dejaron de tener sentido cuando fueron cayendo una tras otra sin poder remediarlo.**_

_**Y perdimos el control del juego cuando no pudimos parar.**_

_**Y todo aquello se quedo tan vació…**_

Ambos habían roto muchas de aquellas reglas que pactaron aquel día. Menos la primera y la mas importante.

Ginny sentía que todo aquello se le escapaba de las manos, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de nuevo junto a el, sus pasos la llevaban al mismo sitio, a la misma hora, día tras día.

Y aquello comenzó a asustarla.

_**Y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba de nuevo entre tus brazos.**_

_**Y cuando quise dar la vuelta, no había camino de regreso.**_

_**Y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en el borde del abismo.**_

Draco había perdido el control hacia tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ninguna chica le parecía lo suficientemente guapa, lo suficientemente ella. Y buscaba sus labios carmesíes, sus ojos marrón chocolate, su pelo del color del fuego, su piel blanca y suave, sus pecas…

Y aquello comenzó a asustarlo.

_**Y cuanto más quería volver, más fuerte era el sentimiento, mas fuerte la adicción y mis pasos comenzaron a llevarme solos al lugar donde tú te encontrabas.**_

Y quisieron acabar con todo aquello, pero sus pasos los conducían siempre al mismo camino, al mismo lugar, al mismo juego. Y dejaron de pensar en ello por un tiempo hasta que todo aquello se calmase.

_**Y todo esto es un juego, un simple juego al cual no podemos dejar de jugar.**_

_**Y pronto mis pasos me llevaron solos de nuevo al lugar donde tu estas.**_

Ginny poso sus labios en los de Draco y todo volvió a empezar, sin embargo aquella ver era diferente a las demás, aquella vez un sentimiento nuevo se apoderaron de ambos.

Y la pasión comenzó a desbordarse y los sentimientos chocaron unos contra otros creando el caos en sus mentes.

Y ambos supieron que aquello seria su perdición, que aquello no tenia fin.

_**Y los sentimientos comenzaron a tomar partido.**_

**_Y la mente dejo paso al corazón que nublo todo aquello mas todavía._**

_**Y el juego continuó su curso sin detenerse un instante a pensar en aquella locura.**_

Aquella mañana ambos amanecieron como tantas otras veces.  
Ginny recogió su ropa, se vistió en silencio y salio de la habitación sin volver la mirada.

- Ginny, has vuelto a dormir fuera?.- Le pregunto Hermione.

- No.- Mintió ella.

_**Y nadie sabe que esta pasando.**_

_**Y mentirle a los demás se hizo cotidiano al igual que nuestros besos y caricias.**_

_**Y todo comenzó a ser rutina.**_

La segunda regla: No sentir.  
Y la habían roto.

No tenía sentido seguir con aquella locura, pero aquella vez era diferente.

Y mecánicamente siguió haciendo lo de cada día, aunque su sonrisa cada día era mas ausente, aunque sus palabras cada vez fueran más escasas.

_**Y cuando los sentimientos entraron a jugar, la cosa se complico más todavía.**_

_**Y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya te quería.**_

Y ambos volvieron a encontrarse aquella tarde para completar la rutina. Pero entonces las palabras cobraron sentido para ambos.

Y el "Te quiero" antes vació, comenzó a tener algún significado.

Y eso los asusto a ambos.

_**Y no puede ser amor pues esto es un juego.**_

_**Y sin embargo el sentimiento parece ser el correcto.**_

_**Y comienza a tener valor, y a dejar de estar vació.**_

Y quisieron acabar con todo aquello, pero era demasiado tarde.

Draco miro a Ginny y no vio lo que al principio, le atraía su olor a manzana, le atraían sus labios carnosos, le atraía su piel fina, blanca, suave… le atraía su forma de ser, tan parecida a la de él.

Ginny miro a Draco y no vio lo que al principio, le atraía su olor a menta, le atraían sus labios finos, le atraían sus ojos fríos como el mas puro hielo, le atraía su piel blanca, suave, fina… y le atraía su forma de ser, tan parecida a la de ella.

_**Y cuando quise darme cuenta, era tuya.**_

**_Y cuando quisiste darte cuenta, eras mió._**

_**Y cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta, aquello dejo de ser un juego.**_

**_La adicción dejo paso al amor._**

**_Y ambos supimos que todo había acabado, con aquel final que tanto temíamos._**

La tercera regla: No amar.

Y la habían roto.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, todo había acabado, el "Te quiero" antes vació, había cobrado sentido.

Y ambos, como tantas otras veces, volvieron a verse, para no separarse ya nunca más.

Porque ambos se habían unido para siempre en el amor, porque ambos se amaban con fuerza, porque no había vuelta atrás en el camino, porque aquello ya no era un juego.

Porque el juego había terminado.

_**Dices que me quieres, digo que te quiero, y esta vez no es una mentira, esta vez no es un juego.**_

---

**Dejen sus opiniones.**


End file.
